Ventilation
by Elyang
Summary: It's good to talk. Especially when you're bored and there's nothing to do. And talking might actually lead to something better. Rinku everybody!


Disclaimer: I own my piece of paper named George. Nice Doggy. And nothing else.

**Ventilation**

Rikku lounged on the deck of the Celsius lazily staring up at the sky. Her arms rested underneath her head and her scarf flew wildly around in the air. She lifted her head up and languidly brought a finger to her cheek and scratched it, a habit that stayed with her ever since the time of summoners, aeons, and guardians. It would never get old.  
  
Time passed by and so many things had changed, Yuna and Tidus settled down and she was currently five months pregnant, meaning she couldn't prowl around Spira and be a Gullwing anymore. It had been only a year after the defeat of Vegnagun, but somehow, Yuna's pregnancy hadn't surprised Rikku at all.  
  
Rikku even remembered her and Gippal joking around about how many babies Tidus and Yuna could make in two years, she said four, Gippal doubled the amount and said eight, of course both the numbers seemed impossible to make in two years, but anything was possible, right? But Yuna overheard their conversation and set their asses on fire. The two Al Bhed swore to never talk about those things when Yuna or Tidus was in earshot, they didn't want to risk having charred bottoms in the future.  
  
Paine and Nooj were running the Youth League together; meaning Rikku was the only female Gullwing left. She was left with the idiot, wannabe boss, the smart, little midget, and...um...Buddy. She still hadn't found a name to call him yet. Buddy and Rikku seemed to be the only normal people on the Airship.  
  
When Paine and Yuna announced they were quitting sphere hunting, Rikku begged them not to go, but as usual, her voice was left unheard. Curse her misfortune.  
  
When Yuna left the Gullwings Brother stayed locked in his room toiling on a plan on how to bring Tidus' demise, unfortunately for Brother, he wasn't too smart and eventually gave up on his ingenious plans to do away with Tidus. Now, he just moped around the Airship ordering everyone else around.  
  
Rikku was all alone.  
  
"Ed'c cu punehk!" Rikku yelled aloud.  
  
Rikku stood up and yelled, "Hu Yuna, hu Paine! Fryd ys E cibbucat du tu rana?"  
  
Rikku lay back down and stared grumpily at the sky. She was so bored and she had no one to talk to, life kept on getting better and better.  
  
"It seems that someone is in need of company, or would you rather be left alone?" she heard someone say behind her.  
  
Rikku lifted her head and glanced behind her and she smiled at the sight of a friendly face.  
  
"Hey Rin."  
  
She had almost forgotten about him; Rin requested if he could take a ride in their airship since he had certain items to deliver to Cid. They were on their way to Bikanel Island now.  
  
Rikku sat up and smiled at him and said, "No, I would really like someone to talk to, if that's alright with you of course."  
  
Rin nodded, his usual friendly smile plastered on his face, he walked to Rikku and politely sat next to her.  
  
"What are you delivering to Bikanel anyway? I thought you told my pop and Nhadala that you were busy building your own home," Rikku asked.  
  
Rin looked at her suspiciously and said, "How do you know about my conversation with Cid and Nhadala?"  
  
Rikku laughed nervously and scratched her cheek again, what was she going to say? 'We were spying on the three of you through the CommSphere when you were taking a dip in the Hot springs.' It was like she was admitting that she invaded their privacy, which she didn't of course! And besides, it wasn't like they took off their clothes, right? Then an image of a naked Rin passed through her mind, she blushed furiously, and forcefully pushed the image out of her thoughts.  
  
"Pop told me about it..."  
  
Rin's suspicious look was erased and replaced with a smile, "I see."  
  
"I am making my own home," Rin continued, "It may be true that many Al Bhed have found their own place in Spira or they are content with situations now, but there are also others who would die to have Home again. We must not be selfish and think about ourselves; we may have our home and we may be happy, but what about the others? As long as we are alive and as long as the goal is possible we should pursue it."  
  
"You're right," Rikku said seriously, his speech touched her, she hadn't been thinking about Home or about her people, but after what Rin said, she started to feel guilty for not being considerate.  
  
"Don't think on it too deeply Rikku, none of this is your fault," Rin said, surprised at how the happy go-lucky Al Bhed girl took the matter so seriously.  
  
"Pid fryd oui cyet ed dnia! I wasn't being considerate enough about the others!" Rikku said looking at him with big concerned eyes.  
  
"I never said you were one of those people," Rin said.  
  
"But I am one of them!" Rikku protested.  
  
"All of us are, don't let it worry you."  
  
Rikku stayed quiet and pouted at herself for a while, then she eventually let it go.  
  
"Thank you for talking to me, it's nice to have someone normal to talk to," Rikku said gratefully.  
  
"You're very welcome, it is a pleasure talking with you. You seem to be lonely on this big airship, considering that everyone on board are men," Rin said conversationally.  
  
Rikku sighed, "Calli is here."  
  
Her companion chuckled softly and said, "You don't seem to be too interested in her."  
  
Rikku shook her head.  
  
"She's alright, but she seems to like Brother..."  
  
"You have a problem with that?"  
  
"No, not really...it just seems really weird."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Rikku stood up in front of him, she bent down so they were at eye level and she shook her finger in front of his face.  
  
"Anyone or anything for that matter, who likes or is even interested in that fool, must be mental or has suffered from severe brain damage."  
  
Rin laughed aloud, "Tryd'c y ped lniam, ec ed hud?"  
  
Rikku shrugged and said, "Ed'c hud lniam, ed'c dra dnidr."  
  
The airship suddenly bucked and Rikku screamed as she was thrown forward, she was knocked into Rin and they rolled over a few times, when they stopped they were put into a rather inappropriate position.  
  
Rikku was on top of Rin and her face was against his chest when they landed, she unknowingly put her hands on his chest and pushed herself into a sitting position, she rubbed the back of her head trying to recover from the shock. When she finally did, she noticed that when she pushed herself up, it appeared that she was straddling Rin.  
  
Rikku blushed bright red, her mouth was hanging open, it went up and down; an apology was supposed to come out, unfortunately, what came out was just a string of wasted breath. Rin was just lying under her as still as a rock, his face was staring up at her in a shocked expression and there was a faint color of pink on his cheeks. Rikku would have thought it was cute, if only they weren't in such a seemingly perverted situation.  
  
They both stayed in that position for quiet some time, both was embarrassed and was unsure of what to say. After what seemed like a painful eternity, Rin finally broke the silence.  
  
"Rikku...Oui'na y ped rayjo..." Rin said in a tone that was hardly audible.  
  
Rikku looked even redder and more embarrassed than before. She quickly stood up and bowed her head.  
  
"Cunno! E's neymmo cunno!" She said with her head bowed, she could feel herself burning with embarrassment as she stood rooted to her spot.  
  
Rin also stood up. He put a hand on Rikku's shoulder and said, "It's alright, and it was not your fault it happened."  
  
Rikku raised her bowed head and looked at Rin's face. He was smiling kindly at her and his cheeks were still pink. How cute she thought. Rikku returned a smile and she grabbed his hand. Her embarrassment had seemed to vanish in mere seconds, and once again they sat staring up at the sky.  
  
Rikku stared at Rin, who was staring up at the sky with a whimsical look on his face; his cheeks were no longer pink.  
  
'And he looked so cute, too,' Rikku thought with a sigh.  
  
Rikku brought her gaze back to the blue, cloudless sky.  
  
"Hey Rin? What are you thinking about?" she asked, not exactly out of curiosity, but because it was getting a bit too quiet for her, it made her a little uncomfortable.  
  
He brought his gaze back to her and he smiled.  
  
"I'm thinking about how great it is to be able to fly," Rin said quietly, but he sounded happy, or content, Rikku couldn't tell which, "When I was a young boy flying was considered impossible, and probably demonic too. Birds and fiends were the only beings that were able to fly. Yevon said that humans weren't meant to fly."  
  
Rikku became slightly angered. Stupid Yevon always telling everyone what was right and what wrong! How did they know?  
  
Rin brought his gaze back to the sky, "But look at us now."  
  
Rikku forgot her anger when she looked how calm and peaceful he was. She also looked up, she closed her eyes and smiled, "I think it's great."  
  
Rikku drew up her knees and wrapped her arms around them. She stared at Rin but was unaware of herself.  
  
Rin noticed that she was staring at him like he was some sort of lab specimen.  
  
"Is something bothering you?"  
  
Rikku snapped out of her daze and she asked sheepishly, "Um...was I staring?"  
  
Rin laughed and said, "I'm afraid so."  
  
Rikku was embarrassed and silent for a moment, but then she smiled slyly and said, "I was just thinking about how cute you are when you blush."  
  
Rin blushed again and fell silent. Rikku was still smiling and she brought her index finger to his nose.  
  
"See how cute you are when you smile?"  
  
Rin was still silent for a while then he smiled a smile that matched hers. He put his hands on her shoulders and brought his face closer to hers. Rikku held her breath and she could feel heat rising to her cheeks, then when their faces were about one inch apart Rin brought his index finger to her forehead and gently pushed it.  
  
"You look as cute as me when you blush," said Rin as he smiled.  
  
"Hey!" Rikku yelled and she folded her arms, "That wasn't very nice!"  
  
"I was merely commenting on your good looks. What is the problem with that?" Rin said innocently.  
  
"Hmph." Rikku turned her head away then she turned back to him and gave him a playful grin. She rushed forward and tackled him, the next thing she knew they were laughing so hard as they playfully shoved each other. Then they both fell down laughing.  
  
They both lay down on the deck, Rikku's head was resting on Rin's shoulder and Rin's hand was entwined with hers and they were both looking up at the clear blue sky.  
  
Rikku raised her head and looked at Rin's face and she smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"I never knew you were that playful," Rikku said.  
  
Rin chuckled and said, "Only when there is time to be."  
  
Rikku shifted and rolled on top of Rin, her hands rested on his chest and she slowly brought her face closer to his, just like what he had done earlier.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rin whispered.  
  
Rikku closed her eyes and answered, "Finishing what you didn't."  
  
Rin could feel her warm breath on his face and just when their lips were about to touch Brother's loud screeching rang through the air.  
  
"Rin we're about to land! And Rikku, wherever you are, get your lazy butt over here!"  
  
Rikku stood up and yelled with great annoyance in her voice, "Eteud!"  
  
Rikku turned to Rin who was also standing up.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
Rin nodded and extended his hand, "Would the lady like me to escort her to the bridge?"  
  
Rikku took his hand and smiled at him, "Gladly."  
  
They walked down and when Rikku passed Brother she stuck her tongue out at him. Brother shook his fist and said, "You little brat!" he didn't even notice that they were holding each other's hands.  
  
Before Rin walked out of the Airship he turned to Rikku and said, "I'm going back to Luca after I deliver these items. If it's not too much trouble, can I ride the with you back to Luca?"  
  
"No problem at all!" She chirped happily.  
  
Rin started walking to the on going construction when Rikku called out to him.  
  
"Wait! Rin! I'm coming too!"  
  
Rikku ran towards Rin.  
  
"Do you have business here as well?" he asked.  
  
Rikku shook her head and said, "I just wanna visit some old friends."  
  
Cid was standing in front of all the construction, he was yelling at everyone, giving out orders. He turned around and spotted Rin.  
  
"It's about time you got here! Where is the stuff?"  
  
"Buddy and Brother are bringing them out of the Airship."  
  
Behind them Buddy and Brother were carrying cargo. Buddy held a small box while Brother was carrying cargo filled with heavy metal parts. Rikku giggled when she saw them.  
  
Cid turned his attention to Rikku and he asked sternly, "Aren't you supposed to be helping?"  
  
Rikku turned her head from side to side, and then she spotted Gippal.  
  
"Oh, look Pop! There's Gippal! See you later! Bye Rin!" She waved her hand and ran off.  
  
Rikku ran behind Gippal and raised her hand and greeted him cheerfully, "Hey Gippal!"  
  
Gippal turned around and gave her a cocky smile.  
  
"Hey, it's Cid's little girl! Did you miss me that much? You didn't need to come all the way here to visit me, you could've just contacted me on the CommSphere."  
  
Rikku playfully punched his arm.  
  
"Still as cocky as ever, huh? And Cid's little girl is kinda getting old, why not call me by my name for once?"  
  
Gippal shrugged and walked towards a tent not too far from the construction site.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Rikku asked as she followed Gippal inside the tent.  
  
"I'm on break," He said as they entered the room that was filled with Al Bhed construction workers who were on break.  
  
Gippal walked over to a chair that was beside a small table and sat down, Rikku sat across from him.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?"  
  
Rikku shrugged and said, "Still as rude as ever. But if you must know, we had to give Rin a ride since he's delivering some parts."  
  
Gippal was silent for a while, but then he turned to Rikku and gave her a sly grin.  
  
"Wanna play?"  
  
Rikku gave him a somewhat worried expression, "Here? But there are so many people..."  
  
"It's okay! With all the people watching it could get more interesting," Gippal insisted.  
  
Rikku was contemplating on it for a while but agreed after a while, "Okay, it won't be so bad I guess."  
  
Gippal gave his cocky smile again.  
  
"Ready?"

* * *

Rin nodded as he wrote down all the parts and items that Cid was asking for.  
  
"Ec dryd ymm?"  
  
"Yeah, that's all. I want it on Monday next week. If you can bring it earlier that would be great," Cid said.  
  
Rin nodded once more.  
  
"Well, then, I'll be on my way now," Rin said and raised his hand as a sign of his departure.  
  
Rin walked towards the Airship and saw Buddy, Brother, and Shinra waiting outside.  
  
"Frane'c Rikku?"  
  
"E cyf ran ku ehdu dryd dihd fedr Gippal," answered Buddy pointing to one of the tents near the construction site.  
  
Rin nodded, "I'll go get her then."  
  
Rin walked to the tent and upon entering he heard many shouts and cheering, apparently they were for Rikku and Gippal since they were all shouting, "Go Rikku!" or "You Can do it Gippal!" He pushed himself forward through the loud crowd. And he saw Rikku and Gippal in the middle both were tired and sweaty but they continued on.  
  
After some time of struggling Rikku slammed Gippal's hand on the table. She threw her arms into the air and shouted her victory cry.  
  
"Woo-hoo! That's my sixth straight win!" She yelled cheerfully.  
  
Gippal gave a frustrated sigh and said, "Best ten out of eleven!"  
  
Rikku shook her head and said, "That's my sixth win! Give it up Gippal, you know you'll never beat me!"  
  
Gippal put his hand into position and gave her a challenging look.  
  
"Come on, or are you chicken?"  
  
The crowd whooped and hollered and Rin tried to avoid getting hit by the fists that were flying into the air once more. As much as he enjoyed watching, he felt like he needed to go back to Luca. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd and walked straight to Rikku, he put his hand on her shoulder and Rikku turned to face him.  
  
"Everyone is waiting, are you ready to go?" Rin asked.  
  
"Just a minute, one more round!" Rikku pleaded, Rin nodded and stepped back.  
  
Rikku grasped Gippal's hand and waited for the referee to say go, when he did both of them put all their strength in their arms. Gippal was starting to sweat as they both strained to beat the other. The battle seemed to last forever, but Rikku eventually gathered all her strength and once again slammed his hand down on the wooden table.  
  
Rikku stood up and whooped with the rest of the crowd, "Ha! Better luck next time Gippal!"  
  
Rikku hi-fived the workers who were watching the battle as she walked out of the tent with Rin, before she walked out she heard Gippal yell, "I'll beat you next time!"  
  
Rikku called back, "You wish!"  
  
While they were walking Rin smiled at Rikku and asked, "Ryt voh?"  
  
"Yup!" Rikku answered cheerfully.  
  
They boarded the Airship and walked directly to the Deck. Rikku immediately lay down.  
  
"Man I'm pooped!" She said aloud.  
  
Rin lay down next to her and pulled her on top of him, Rikku gave a content sigh and snuggled deeper into his chest.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Rikku asked.  
  
Rin sighed, "Not exactly."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
Rin put his arms around her. He trailed his hand around her bare back; Rikku shivered and clutched his jacket. He brought it up and down, and then lower to her skirt, his hand brushed against her buttocks for a moment, then he brought it to the hem of her miniskirt and traced the edges with his finger.  
  
Rikku let out a shaky breath and buried her face into his neck.  
  
"C-cdub dyecehk..." she whispered.  
  
Rin laughed softly and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
Rikku murmured something he didn't hear at first.  
  
"Fryd?" he said, confused.  
  
Rikku sighed and repeated, "I said, muja oui."  
  
Rin smiled, "You too."  
  
And before Rikku fell asleep, she thought that maybe she could settle down too.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Nah.  
  
THE END

* * *

Damn. My back freaking hurts. And it's like 3:01 am.  
  
Yes. It's a Rinku. Not exactly my favorite ship but I think they're great. Just like Aurikku. But people don't write much Rinku. COME ON PEOPLE WRITE THEM. Damn. I'm getting cranky.  
  
If there are any Rinkus out there, tell me. I MUST read them.  
  
If you want to find any other Rinkus out there 'Pass the marmalade!' by Mignonne is good. Funny and cute. And Spongebob is in it. Also 'Your mama wears shoes!' by Da Dysfunctional Duo is funny. It has Rinku in it. So READ THEM!  
  
Oh yeah, Read and Review! Please give me reviews. Reviews give me more brain juice so I can write things. It makes me heppay, and it just takes a little effort to type. It's as easy as 16239! So REVIEW!  
  
Now...I must sleep!!  
  
G'night...  
  
ZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ 


End file.
